How it Became
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: One moment Lita was doing high flying moves, the next she got an injury, after recovery Vince wants her to take a break from wrestling. So he lets her manage the shied. Problem is she can't stand Dean's rude comments, Seth's teasing, and Roman's ignorance at all.
1. Deja Vu

**Summary: One moment Lita was doing high flying moves, the next she got an injury, after recovery Vince wants her to take a break from wrestling. So he lets her manage the shied. Problem is she can't stand Dean's rude comments, Seth's teasing, and Roman's ignorance at all.**

* * *

Amy Dumas, mostly known as Lita, had already been in this position before. Having several minor injuries cost her some time away from the ring for a bit, but a major injury like this made her become a manager for now, until Vince was fully convienced she was fully healed. Even if the doctors informed Vince multiple times that she was 100% and was ready to return the ring, he wouldn't listen. He wanted to wait for a bit longer until he allowed her to return to fighting.

Lita scoffed and turned away harshly, ignoring yet another one of Dean's sly comments. "Pig." She mumbled.

Dean looked at her and gave a surprised look. "It speaks." He laughed.

Lita ignored him and walked over to Roman, she pushed his back a little so he would look at her. When he did she spoke. "You have a match tonight. Do you want me to accopany you?" He shook his head and looked away again.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay. If you really want me to come. I will." He ignored her and shrugged.

He would never speak to her. Not a word. Not a noise. Not even a emotion. She tried to get him to show any reaction before. She hugged him behind from and followed him around like a little lost child. But he didn't tense up when she held him. He didn't push her away, or got annoyed with her. He just acted like she wasn't there and continued on with his day.

She eventually gave in and accepted the fact that he won't speak to her. She was fine with that. Between Dean's rude comments, and Seth's constint teasing, Roman was her favorite shield member so far. The plus side in him not talking to her was that she got to talk to him without interupting.

She grinned. "Let me tell you about my day," She sat down and took a seat next to him. "First, I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I got dress and went down to eat. I had the most amazing breakfast. After that I went cruising around town with Stacy. We went to the cutest boutique ever, and that is where I bought these awesome shoes." She lied on that part. Stacy dragged her along shopping and all she bought was a t- shirt.

"Than-"

"Lita." Seth said.

She looked back and raised a brow. He motioned for the diva to come over, and she did. Seth helped out Roman in a big way. Seth explained that Roman needed to focus on his match tonight and that she shouldn't bore him with her day so far. She glared and folded her arms over her chest. "This doesn't concern you. All I'm trying to do is get him to talk."

"And all I'm trying to do is tell you to bug him another time, cupcake."

She rolled her eyes at his 'pet' name he gave her, as he likes to call it. "You don't have to worry about escorting Reigns. We'll handle that." Lita pouted. That's all she got to do today. She had no segements to do. Just escort him. But Seth was taking that away. "Come on Seth. I don't get anytime in the ring, atleast let me escort him."

Seth shook his head. "No-"

Dean stepped into the conversation and pushed Seth slightly away so he could talk to the redhead. "Now now, Seth. Lita's right. She doesn't get any time in the ring. The least we could do is let her go out there and be next to the ring." Lita grinned.

"But," Lita pouted. "Why should we let you go out there? You serve no purpose to us. You're just a waste of our time. Sure you got us more popular and helped out now and then, but we can do that on our own." Dean said.

Lita nodded. "I can see why you're known as an ass, Dean."

Dean glared and fully pushed Seth away, this was personal now. "I see you still havn't learnt your place in this group yet."

Lita shrugged. "Nope. What you're gonna show me?"

Dean scoffed. "Whore." He mumbled and turned away.

Lita fumed and leaped towards him, but she was held back. She looked up and stared at Roman with widened eyes. He actually did something to her. He must've got annoyed enough to stop her. It wasn't the right reaction she wanted from him, but it was something.

Than he spoked. "Let's go." _Me? _

He let go of her waist and walked towards the door. He turned around and pointed at Lita than left. She turned around and stuck her tongue out to Dean and Seth, who rolled their eyes in response. She ran after him. Her auburn hair waving back and forth. She walked behind him and held her hair in her hand. "I should dye my head red again," she looked at Roman's back. "What do you think?"

She waited for a bit and pretended like he was speaking. "You're right. I looked better with red hair anyways," she grabbed his arm and held him close. "Help me dye my hair after your match, okay."

Roman made his way out, not through the curtain but out through the crowd. Lita sighed and waited by the curtain. Waiting until the shields music dyed down. "And standing at Roman's corner .. LITA!" She heard a bit of screams, but when her music hit and she ran out the crowd roared in approval. She smirked and did the usual, Jeff Hardy's sign and did her dance. She smirked at Roman while she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

She was just so much popular than the Shield. _In your face, Dean! _

She even got more cheers than them combined. They would chant her name during their matches, even when she wasn't out there. She jumped onto the bottom rope and smiled at the crowd. The amount of cheers she got was unbelievable and it made her smile everytime. It's something she would normally brag to the Shield members. That was the reason why they didn't like her. She was to cocky sometimes.

She didn't care and rolled out of the ring and sat on the steps.

When Roman's opponent came down and the bell started she got lost.

The bell gave her goosbumps everytime. She missed that sound. She missed fighting.

_Fucking Maria! It's all your fault that I'm here. Not in the ring fighting. Why did you have to get scared the last minute? Why did you move when I had to do the moonsault on you? I would have been perfectly fine if you didn't got cold feet. I still would have been champion .. Uggh! I want to fight. I want to do high flying moves. Why can't I?_

_Vince._

_Let me fight! Let me help. Anything! I'm 100% okay. Even the doctors said so. But you won't let me do it. Why are you worried! My knee is fine now. It's been 2 weeks since I returned. I love fighting. Let me fight._

Unkowing Lita grabbed the 2nd rope and helped herself up. She stood by the turnbuckle and hoped on. _No turning back now. _She thought. The crowd screamed when Lita crouched on the top turnbuckle. "Roman!" Roman looked her way and gave a surprised look.

She jumped.

_Yay!_

_What?_

_You fool! I had it._

Roman caught her before she could do a Hurricanrana on his opponent. He pushed her near the ropes and demanded her to get out. "But-"

He glared harshly at her and pushed her. She fell between the ropes and landed on her back.

_Idiot!_

She laid there and waited until the match was over. Which didn't last more than five minutes. Roman rolled out of the ring and went to her side. He looked worried. She groaned in fake pain. _Feel bad yet? _

"Are you hurt? Can you walk?" _Did he just talk to me? More than one word! A full question, no! Two questions!_

He placed his hand on her hip while the other went to the back of her neck_Don't hold me like that! _The crowd screamed louder. _Oh .. they like me because they want to see something happen between them with me. _Lita pushed him away and stood up. "I'm fine!" She took a step and limped. _Never mind._

Roman lifted her ontop of his shoulder and carried her. His hands rested on the back of her thigh. She pounded lightly on his back and wiggled her legs a bit. _Wait .. This reminds me of the Hardyz saving me. Talk about Deja Vu._

Roman walked up the ramp and she grow tired of bugging him. He kept on walking until he made his way into their shared locker room. Lita whined. "I wanted to dye my hair!"

She looked over her shoulder and blushed deeply. She felt two pair of eyes on her behind. Dean looked at Lita slyly. "Roman, was Lita being a _bad _girl." That word rolled off her tongue. Lita glared. _I'll show you the definition of bad! _Roman put Lita down and she launched herself at Dean. Taking him down to the floor.

Seth laughed, Roman ignored, and Dean teased. Telling her he liked it rough.

_I'm gonna kill you. I hate you all!_

**This makes no sense at all! But I guess I'm like that.**  
**P.S: It was requested by my crazy BFF who's in love with the Shield and Lita. **** 0.e**


	2. Red

I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!  
Dean's thoughts this time.

* * *

Seth finally got the former redhead off Dean. Much to Dean's pleasure. He laid on the floor and finally let a long breath out. He was laughing so hard he nearly passed out from lack of air. He thought that's what the woman wanted when she found out he was rather ticklelish.

He sat up sighed. He looked up at Lita, being held back by Seth and winked at her. She growled and looked away. _What's her problem? _He sat up and walked over to Lita. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He wrapped her arms around Lita and patted her head.

"If you just want to be near me just say so. I love being on the bottom-" Lita stomped harshly on his foot and huffed before walking out. _Bitch! She can't just walk away after doing that. I'm Dean fucking Ambrose!_

He ran after her and slammed the door open. Lita yelped, being just near the door. She looked up at him surprised clearly on her face. She stepped back. The door slowly closing, leaving her trapped. _That's it. Coware back. _He smirked, making her take another step back.

"Uh, I, uh. I accidentially stepped on your foot. It was a accident. I swear!" She failed to convince him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Oh?" He asked, teasing her. _How did we get stuck with her? She's so useless. Can't even wrestle anymore .. Stupid bitch. I hate you to! _

She laughed to cover up her shaky tone. She placed her hand on his arm. "Sorry. You just annoy the hell out of me." He looked down at her hand and back at her with a raised brow. _Get it off me or I'll rip it off!_

She pulled back and flushed in embarresment. She said sorry and walked away, more like ran away. _Did it look like we were done? No! _He ran after her until he caught up to her. She looked back and screamed, picked up her speed and tried to out run him. Sadly he was so much faster.

He reached out to grab her, nearly touching her, but she fell. If anyone saw it would look like he pushed her. _Fuck!_ He tripped over her and landed on top of her. She opened her eyes and screamed. "Get off me!"

He groaned. _Don't scream! My head's spinning._

Concern washed over her face when she realized he was hurt. She placed her hand against his forhead lightly. "Dean. You okay?"

_What? I'm fine. Oh wait .._

"I'm fine!" He snapped, and she pulled her hand back. _Did that sound mean? Sorry. I'm fucking fine!_

His head stopped spinning and he looked down at her. He was stareing at her, but wasn't really focused. He raised a brow. _Why so quiet? _He looked lower down. Their posistion was so off. He looked at her and smirked. .. _Bitch_

She finally had enough and slipped away from him. She got up and didn't bother looking at him. She shrugged than walked off. He sighed and sat up. _We still weren't done. _But he didn't bother going after her again. Instead, he headed back to their shared locker room.

* * *

After sometime apart. Dean and Lita calmed down, but she also did something with a certain Hardy. She returned the locker room, pride written all over her face. She flicked her now red hair over her shoulder and smirked. _Red haired bitch! What have you done? Stop trying to steal attention from us! .. She doesn't look half bad, I'll give her that._

Lita smiled and walked in. She sat down on the bench, playing with a strand of red hair. "I did the hair. I just need to figure out an attire." She pondured for a moment.

Dean scoffed. "If you're so into stealing attention. Why not start wearing your pants low so everyone can see your thong again."

Lita smiled. "I was thinking of doing that. I'm going back to that," she glared. "I'm not trying to steal attention Dean. It's not my fault everyone loves me." She grinned. _And she has the right to call me egotistic?!_ With out concious he walked over to her and shoved her.

She stepped back at the impact, and in surprised. _Fuck. What did I do? _He tried his best to stop the concern from kicking in. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other side of the room. She was a bit surprised so she kept her distance from him.

"D-Dean. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but let's face it. The fans love me. It's not my choice on who they want to cheer. If they cheer me that's fine. If they cheer you that's fine. It's not up to me. It's up to them." She exclaimed.

He scoffed. _It's not that, you have a bigger ego than you actually think!_

"Listen Li," he tried her nick name. "We're all fine with you gloating every now and than. But you go a little to far that you annoy the hell out of us! You claim to hate egotisitic bastards, well give a good look at yourself." He chuckled.

The other side, Seth and Roman watched with eager eyes and ears. "He actually said it." Seth whispered. Roman shrugged and went back to ignoring them. As always. Their fights were getting pretty useless now. It wasn't worth budding in anymore.

"Whore!" Dean screamed.

Lita rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hips. "Is that the best you got? I've been called worst by five year olds," she smirked. "Asshole."

Dean smirked back. "What's that? You love it in the ass. It just so happens I don't mind-"

Instead of his foot she kicked his lower region. _Fuck!_ He grunted and fell to his knees, cupping his balls and gasped for air. She gripped his chin and made him look into her eyes. "Another thing. I like being the dominent one." She seductively winked and walked off.

He growled at her. "You'll regret this one."

She flicked her now red hair over her shoulder and looked back. She raised a brow. "Oh?" She winked at him once again and walked out of the room.

Dean looked away from her and mumbled things under his breath. _She actually looked kinda hot in that pose. I wonder how she'll look in other poses .. _He smirked as his mind wondered off.

Seth had an idea and he looked at Roman with a smile. "We should get her her very own outfit," Roman sighed and walked out of the room, Seth still following. "You know, it can say the shield and everything. It'll be-"

The door closed leaving Dean alone.


	3. In a Ring?

I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
Still continuing from last chapter.

* * *

Lita wandered around the halls aimlessly. She didn't really know what to do. She had no plans today, or tomorrow. Dean Ambrose was main eventing on Tuesday, but she didn't really have to go. Vince said she could, but what's the point.

Maybe she will go.

She smiled and walked to his office. She wondered if he would allow her to do anything, if not she could just wear what she wants for tomorrow. She knocked on his door, and after a while Vince opened the door. He gave her a surprised look but let her in.

She took a seat in front of his desk and folded her arms in front of her chest when he raised a brow. "I don't really have anything to do tomorrow right?"

He nodded.

"So can I pick out my own outfit?" she asked.

"Feel free to do what you want," he leaned forward. "Just wear something comfortable okay?"

Lita shrugged and nodded. Everything she's starting to wear was comfortable now because she got to pick out her own outfits. He said it okay for her to leave now, and she did.

She left the office and was surprised to see Dean waiting. He smirked at her, and reached out for her. She raised a brow at his extended hand, but took it. _She's so clueless .. anyone can easily take advantage of that. _He smirked. He leaded her back to their locker, where Seth and Roman waited.

She looked at Roman and Dean, than at Seth. "Am I in trouble?" She teased and took a seat on the chair that Seth pointed at.

Seth shook his head and stared at Dean. Roman looked away, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Uh, we were wondering if you," Dean looked away. "Wanted to help me win tomorrow."

She looked surprise. _Me? In a ring? _She thought.

"Does Vince knows?" She asked.

Seth and Dean shook their head. She gave a confused look. "So we're doing this behind Vince's back. How are you suppose to do this," she stood up from the chair and walked to Seth. "Wouldn't you all get in trouble?"

Dean shrugged. _I'm running out of patience! Are you in this or not. Can't you see we're trying to be nice! _

She smiled at Dean. "You actually want me to help you?"

Dean look at her and hesitated but nodded. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. _This is Seth's idea! Don't thank me! ..God she smells nice._

Seth cleared his throat and Lita pulled away from Dean and stared at Seth. He smirked deviously. "You only get to go out if you wear this," he showed her a revealing short half shirt that had SHIELD on the front. "Got a deal, cupcake?"

Lita grabbed the shirt and gave a good look at it. She could easily pull this off, but was the consequence going to be bad. It was their idea, but she agreed to it. Maybe she shouldn't do this.

"You'll get to do a moonsault." Seth added.

She smiled and stared at the shirt, nodding at Seth's offer. She looked at Dean and nodded. She was in this.

Dean sighed. _Now I don't have to act so nice .. hm. _"Thanks red, now I don't have to do so much work tomorrow." She rolled her eyes at her old name.

She took her top off in front of the group. Seth and Dean stared in surprise, while Roman looked at her for a moment than looked away again. She threw her shirt to the floor and put on the shirt. Seth nodded and walked over to her, he turned her around and placed his hand on her hips. He grabbed the hem of her cargo pants and pulled it down slightly. She allowed this, knowing what he was doing.

Her black thong now showed, and she smiled in pride. She missed her old signature look.

Dean smirked. "I'm guessing revealing shirts and showing your thong is your comfort zone," he chuckled. "Whore."

Lita ignored his comment and smiled at Seth.

"I always preferred that," he pointed at her thong, than at her shirt. "Than that."

She nodded. She had to agree. But Dean's comment did made her realize that this was her comfort zone. Revealing attire with a thong exposed, it was something she didn't like. But because she went along with it all those years it was nothing, the thong she always loved that.

"You're dressing like this tomorrow, change the pants if you like," he stepped back and admired her body. "But this is perfect."

Seth walked over to Roman. "I told you it'll look hot."

Dean smirked. "Sometimes Seth's a genius," Lita raised a brow. "We're going to make a lot of profits because of that shirt."


	4. PJ's

I own nothing.. Oh well. A girl can dream, right?

* * *

Lita stayed back at the hotel all day. She heard from her friends that _they _were looking for her. She's been thinking about this all night, and came up with a conclusion. She wasn't ready to do a Moonsault. Not after that night.. she hasn't done one since than. She hasn't even practiced doing it. This was all their fault for putting her on the spot and now her pride was crushed for being a coward. She didn't even tell them what room she was in to avoid them. She even begged her friends not to tell.. Trish took a lot out of her but managed to get the blonde to keep quiet on one condition.

Get Dean's number..

She shuddered in bed at the thought of seeing his face when she asked for his number. A sudden image of Trish and Dean holding hands and acting all lovey- dovey floated into her head and she frowned. She didn't want her best friend ending up with a pervert like him.. oh the horror. Maybe nothing won't happen between them. Trish was to scared to even ask for his number so Lita was sure Trish wouldn't even text or call him. She smiled happily to herself.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, much to her pleasure and disbelieve. Who in the hell would come to her? Everyone she knew were either doing the main event or gone out somewhere. She got out of the covers and walked to the door. She opened the door and her eyes widened, she slammed the door shut and leaned against the door in a attempt to keep it shut. Seth easily opened the door without trying and allowed himself in.

Seth raised a brow at her appearance. He smirked when she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest and asked in a snappy tone. "Can I help you?"

Seth leaned against the door next to her and crossed his arm over his own chest. "Yeah you can. I'm looking for Lita.. seen her?" He sarcastically asked.

Lita rolled her eyes and glared. "No. I haven't seen her. Now go look somewhere else," She opened the door and pointed to the hall. "I'm busy."

Seth placed his hands on either side of Lita, closing the door, and pinning her between the door and himself. Lita blushed at the look he gave her that she never seen before.. he looked serious. She hasn't really been alone with him before and she didn't expect it to be.. so serious. He looked at her and glared. "Lita next time you wanna bail tell us.. we-"

She raised a brow. "We?"

He pulled away and chuckled. "Okay. I was worried. Roman didn't even noticed and Dean didn't give a crap."

She sighed and walked to the living room of the hotel, she sat on the couch and patted the empty spot next to her. He sat and she looked at him. "Well why are _you _so worried?"

"When your near a ring you always have this look like you want to get back in their and fight.. I hear you complaining to yourself sometimes about how you'll do anything to get into that ring. Now that you had a chance to do something in the ring you blow it off.. I thought something happened to you." Seth explained.

Lita pouted. "I got cold feet okay."

He gasped. "No." He sarcastically replied, and Lita smacked him on the arm several times. "I did!.. It's been so long since I did a Moonsault.. after that night that was the last time I did one."

Seth grinned and leaned against the couch. "Don't think of it as a Moonsault. Think of it as a.. Litasault." Lita shook her head and laughed lightly. "Haven't heard that one in a while.. hmm. Litasault. I always loved that word."

Seth got off the couch and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the room to the door. "I think it's time you got back to training." He made her put on her shoes and opened the door. She shook her head. "Seth.. let me get change. I'm not going out dressed like this."

"What? I think it's cute seeing you go out in a pink tank top with bunny themed pj's." He grabbed her wrist and she struggled against him. "I've done a lot of stupid things in the past but this is _to _stupid!"

Seth smirked and stopped. "You wear yours I'll wear mine."

She smiled wickedly and allowed him to drag her to his hotel room to get changed. How stupid it would look if they both left the hotel dressed in their sleep attire.. people might get the wrong idea. Hell it's what they want to think. She waited on the couch while he changed in the bathroom.

When he walked out Lita smirked. "Those are some cute dinosaurs."

He struct a pose, making Lita laugh. "These are my best pair."

He walked to the door and Lita followed. She couldn't help but ask, she didn't even know in the first place. "Where are you taking me?"

Seth smirked. "To the gym to jump around in our pj's."

* * *

Meh. I got lazy and didn't want to write for a bit. Sorry. Summer makes me lazy.. especially summer break.


End file.
